Phantom
by Yami White Rain
Summary: [Naruto x Sasuke] Sasuke’s a need Naruto doesn’t understand and his ghost grows stronger each day. Set during the timeskip


Phantom

By: (Yami) White Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Summary: Sasuke's a need Naruto doesn't understand and his ghost grows stronger each day. Set during the time-skip.

Notes: This is my first time with Naruto/Sasuke, so any comments on characterization would be good.

-

I – Always

At night, he haunts your dreams.

Sometimes his lips will curve into a tiny smirk – an unspoken challenge. You always answer it (you can never remember who wins.)

Sometimes he lies a few feet away from you and somehow the tips of his fingers end up touching yours (you're not sure how they got there, but it feels right, somehow.)

Sometimes he'll lie beneath you and his dark eyes are needy (and you have a desperate need to kiss him.)

Sometimes he's drowning and you dip your hand in the water and grab his wrist (but you wake up before you can find out if you were able to pull him from the icy depths.)

Sometimes snakes will be crawling up his legs and he'll just be looking at you ('save me' his eyes say silently and you can't allow yourself to fear you're not able to.)

II – Around

In the day, his ghost surrounds you.

He'll be behind you when you're training, silently taunting and pushing you to new lengths (you have to become stronger.)

He'll be ahead of you and smirking because he's stronger then you that day (he can't be more special next time.)

He'll be above you and you can't see him, but you can feel him (you need to touch him so badly it's starting to kill you.)

He'll be under you and pulling you down (and you want grab him and to pull him up and never let go.)

He'll be in front of you and you're eyes will meet (and you want to smile at him, but those marks are starting to spread and you have no time to do anything but draw on your chakra.)

III – Within

His presence is a permanent fixture in your day.

When you eat, he's in front of you (and you force yourself to believe he's eating with you.)

When walking to the training ground he'll be walking with you and you're heart will be racing with the thrill of the coming fight (his skin will feel soft under your touch.)

When taking a break he'll ask if you've had enough and you'll start again (you're punishing your body for not being strong enough.)

When you pull the covers over your body he'll lie beside you without a word ('I trust you' he's saying silently, you hope.)

When you wake up, he'll still be asleep beside you (and a need you never felt before claws through your heart.)

IV – False

He's still pushing you even when he's not real.

When you're fail and you loathe yourself for not getting stronger he's silent (and you need him to taunt you.)

When you've tried for what feels like the millionth time to get that technique down you want to give up his presence will start to fade (and you force yourself to remember your promise to her.)

When you feel like you're not any stronger then you were the past day you hear him whisper taunts in your ear (and you shiver from the imagined warm air brushing across your neck.)

When you're almost there, but not quite and losing focus, you want to swear (but that look in his eyes as water sprayed across his face fills your mind and you take a deep breath.)

When you've finally mastered a new technique he'll be in front of you and his skin will be turning gray (and you move to touch him, but he's just a memory.)

V – Reality

His image becomes clearer as your time begins to run short.

As you wake up on the last day, you're relieved he's still warm beside you (and a familiar taste from long ago is on your lips.)

As you eat your last meal, his image begins to fade (and you feel like your blood has been replaced by water.)

As you make your way home, his image becomes sharper (and the need within you is growing.)

As your fingertips touch the gate you feel him just behind you, he begins to fade (and you want to grab his wrist to make sure he stays with you.)

As you walk into the village, he's gone (and you want to go back and grab him, but remember he's not real and you can't live off of him forever when the real thing is within your grasp.)


End file.
